Amplification of DNA such as genes is an important technique in genetic screening and so forth, and amplification methods using a DNA polymerase such as PCR and LAMP are known.
PCR is a DNA amplification method in which denaturation, annealing and extension of DNA are repeated by using a heat-resistant DNA polymerase and two kinds of primers with thermal cycles (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Publication (Kokoku) No. 4-67957).
LAMP is a DNA amplification method in which DNA is amplified at a constant temperature by using a strand displacement type DNA polymerase and four kinds of primers that recognize six regions (for example, refer to International Publication No. WO00/28082).